Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars
Credits Nickelodeon * Director: Steve Ressel * Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty [[Tallest Purple]]), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) * All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty [[Tallest Red]]), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez (Zim's Computer / Candy Kid), Mo Collins (Robomom), Andy Berman (Dib's Computer), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane / Spleenk), Fred Tatasciore (Captain Lard Nar), Wally Wingert (Prisoner #777 / Resisty Computer) , Olivia d'Abo (Tak's Computer), Paul Greenberg (Shloonktapooxis), Michael McDonald (Robodad / Irken Crew Member) * Production Code: 21 Story Line When Zim notices that the Almighty Tallest are very close to Earth, he wants them to view his newest scheme to destroy the humans: a monster that sucks out and eats the brains of people. The Tallest don’t care because they have their own problems to deal with, such as the group of resistance fighters that are trying to attack The Massive. Zim decides to take control of The Massive and force the Almighty Tallest to come to Earth, though his plans are interrupted when Dib uses Tak’s ship in order to take control of The Massive as well, not to mention the fact that the robo-parents are malfunctioning and that the brain eating monster is about to break free. Zim will need to work three times as hard if he wants to ensure his plan will be a success, though with the odds against him, will Zim be able to get the Tallest to Earth on time to witness his brilliance? Fun Facts When Dib appears next to Zim, a blue button appears and says "New Player". This is a reference to multiplayer video games. There is a scene in this episode that is similar to the arcade game Centipede, when The Massive appeared on screen as a long line that was turning around. When Dib runs away from Tak's ship towards the end of the episode, it gets stuck in a garage door. This is similar to how The Terminator ended. Appears on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. In this episode, we discover that Invader Larb has succeeded in his mission to conquer the planet Vort. This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it has aired in other countries years earlier. Zim's rant towards the beginning of the episode lasted for three hours, though we only hear 51 seconds of his rant. Tak is involved in this episode, though only through the AI programmed in her old ship. This is Jhonen Vasquez's favorite episode of Invader ZIM. When Zim and Dib are piloting the Tallest ship in the asteroid field, it looks brand new, when it is supposed to be beaten up. Throughout many parts of this episode, Zim, Gir, and Dib's colors pale down, and then get back to normal. Although this episode all takes place on the same night, when the boy goes up to Zim's door, it is daytime, even though its supposed to be nighttime. Another time is when Zim gets out of the garbage can to stop the Roboparents. You can see a window above Zim. The window shows daylight outside. Then, just one second later when Zim runs outside, it's nighttime again. This episode continues from Tak: The Hideous New Girl. The Almighty Tallest were originally going to die in this episode, during the scene where The Massive crashes into the star. Wally Wingert pleaded for Jhonen to have them die, but he refused. Quotes Tallest Red: I was curious to see when you'd shut up on your own, but it's been three hours now, Zim... Three hours! So, what is it? Computer: Shrinky self-destruct activated! Shlooktapooxis: How 'bout "The Pirate Monkeys"? Issa awesome name. Spleenk: We're being pulled towards a nearby planet! We're gonna crash! It's gonna hurt! And I don't wanna! Gir: You gonna make biscuits? Zim: You're nothing, Earth boy! Go home and shave your giant head of smell, with your bad self! Dib: Okay, there's all kinds of things wrong with what you just said. Gir: I made mashed potatoes! Zim: Yes, and muffins. Shloonktapooxis: Whoa, did anybody think that was cool? Please respond! Lard Nar: You haven't seen the last of The Resisty! That's right, that's still our name! Professor Membrane: Son, there'd better not be any walking dead up there! Dib: It’s nothing to worry about, Dad, and I said I was sorry about that! Zim: With this, I can pilot The Massive and bring the Almighty Tallest here to witness my ingenious evil! Dib: No! Zim: I said evil! Zim: Ha, watch Dib! Watch as I bring a royal audience to the downfall of the human race. Dib: I don't wanna watch that. Zim: Oh, ok... Wait, that's too bad! Zim: Oh, I know all kinds of things about you. Pretty creepy, huh? Anyhow, I was... Tallest Purple: Hey, that is creepy! You're creepy, Zim! Lard Nar: That's The Massive out there, my people designed that thing, so I know how powerful it is. We're gonna die! Who's idea was this?! Spleenk: Uh, mine. Sorry 'bout that. Zim: And to make it even sweeter, I'll land The Massive right on top of your landing-pad sized monster of a head, which is disturbingly large! Dib: No, and quit making fun of my head! Robodad: Come on son, let's go play in the toilet! Zim's Computer: Something is happening at the front door. Something, horrible! Gir: Yeah! I have no idea what you just said! Professor Membrane: He's not trying to raise the dead again, is he?! Always with the dead, that boy! Gir: Yay! I was the turkey all along! I was the turkey, me! Zim: That's Tak's ship you're sitting in, isn't it? Dib: Yes it is, Zim! It fell from the... Zim: Isn't it? Dib: I said it was! Man, you have a problem with listening, Zim. Zim: Isn't it?! Robomom: Come on over, everyone, and help us eat this little boy! Almighty Tallest Purple: I'm gonna throw up! Almighty Tallest Red: Not on the donuts! Zim: My brain! My brain! Me hurting to think! Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/backseat-drivers-from-beyond-the-stars/episode/198989/trivia.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography